


Ruthless Business Practices (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do with ten minutes and a private dressing room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless Business Practices (2006)

It was a good thing the dressing rooms were all soundproofed. They had been arguing for a good ten minutes, at least. Although both were beyond furious, neither one could remember what, exactly, had sparked them off. It had most likely been that Seto had made some offhanded remark, which Jounouchi had immediately taken as a personal sleight. And, between the brunet's half-assed (and slightly derisive) attempt at an apology, and the blond's subsequent stubbornness and staunch sense of moral indignation, the whole thing had quickly escalated into a shouting match that involved trading insults at a lightning pace.

"You're such a Goddamned stubborn mutt!" Seto had declared in exasperation, a deep scowl creasing his handsome face. "No, scratch that! You're a jackass!"

"Yeah well…" Jounouchi's expression was one of apoplectic rage. Unable to think of an appropriately scathing comeback, he settled for, "Fuck you, Kaiba!"

The brunet stopped cold. Sapphire eyes widened slightly and then narrowed carnally. The fury dissolved, replaced by a slight darkening of the blue and a hint of a smirk that curved his lips upward. "All right."

"Wh-what?" Jounouchi stammered, his ire changing to shock when he saw the taller teen slowly approaching him, a predatory glint in his eyes and a wolfish smile on his face. Instinctively, the blond took a step backwards, and then another, giving a slightly panicked wince when he felt his back brush up against the wall.

"I _said_ `all right'," Seto replied as he slammed his one hand against the wall beside the smaller teen's head, the other coming up to carelessly untie his bowtie and unfasten the top three buttons on the tuxedo shirt the brunet was wearing. The discomfiting smile was still in place as he set his now-free hand on the other side of Jou's head and leaned forward slightly, pressing himself close enough to the other so he could feel his body heat, and yet, not _quite_ touching him.

"What're you doing?" the blond asked, cursing the flush he felt flooding his cheeks at the other's proximity, and the way he felt his cock swell when he caught a faint waft of Seto's cologne. 

"You said you wanted to fuck me," the brunet stated simply, his lust-darkened eyes locked with the golden amber. "So fuck me," he whispered sensually in the other's ear.

Jounouchi had to bite back a wanton moan at the feel of the warm breath against his cheek. "But…you have to make your speech in ten minutes. They'll be coming to get you…"

"Then I'd suggest you be quick about it." Slim fingers slid underneath the hem of the blond's t-shirt, seeking his nipples. "Otherwise, we'll both be quite embarrassed when the producer shows up."

"You can't be –" A low, needy moan escaped Jou's lips when he felt the tickle of Seto's tongue along the cusp of his ear. "Oh fuck, you _are_ serious," he whimpered, his cock throbbing painfully against his jeans. His eyes fell closed and he swallowed thickly, his hands grasping at the brunet's shirt as he felt his arousal spiralling even higher. Jou's eyes flew open and he gasped sharply when he felt the teasing scrape of teeth along his throat, his breath leaving him in sharp pants as he finally gave in to his lover's pleasurable torture.

Surging forward to capture the brunet's supple lips, Jou thrust his tongue into his mouth, avidly exploring every dip and surface while his hands worked feverishly at the belt on Seto's tuxedo trousers. Once he had managed to get the offending article unfastened, he made short work of the clasp and fly. Hurriedly pushing the cloth down over the taller teen's slender hips, he wrapped one hand around his thick length and pumped the rigid shaft with quick, firm strokes. The blond purred in pleasure as he spread the copious amounts of   
precome across the head of Seto's cock, and he loosed a throaty moan when the brunet, in turn, palmed his arousal. Jou felt the other's hands on his fly, and moving his own out of the way to give his lover room to work, he sensually suckled on his fingers, groaning in pleasure as he tasted the other's essence.

As soon as the brunet had freed Jounouchi's shaft, he immediately dropped to his knees, swallowing the other to the root. Holding him there for a moment, he looked up into the dark, smouldering eyes of the blond, and placing his hands on Jou's hips, Seto gently rocked them, encouraging the other to fuck his mouth.

The smaller teen nearly came on the spot as he felt the moist heat engulf him. As his one hand fisted in the chestnut tresses, he began to thrust softly, his other hand slipping underneath his shirt, the saliva-slicked fingers rolling and tweaking a nipple. Jou moaned loudly when he felt Seto's teeth lightly scrape along his most sensitive flesh, and knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he rasped, "Please… need you now…"

As soon as Seto was on his feet, Jou grasped both of his cheeks in his hands and aggressively plundered his mouth, growling lowly at the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. Wantonly, his hands slid around the other's lissome body, moving lower to massage Seto's ass as he ground their arousals together. Not breaking their embrace, he probed along the brunet's cleft, pressing two fingers deep inside his channel and ruthlessly assaulting his prostate.

An impassioned cry was torn from the brunet's mouth, and he, too, knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Enough," he growled against the other's lips. "Quit teasing me like a little bitch and fuck me now! 

The blond's eyes were half-lidded, and he purred hungrily at the other's words. He knew that whenever Seto spoke like that, he had lost all semblance of self-control, and Jounouchi found it incredibly arousing to see his lover so wild and uninhibited. He tugged the taller teen over to the small, low-slung sofa that sat in the dressing room. Apparently, the blond had not been moving quickly enough for Seto's tastes, and before Jou could even sit down, the brunet had backed against him and impatiently impaled himself on the blond's cock, a pleasured growl rumbling low in his throat as he was filled.

At first, Seto slowly rode Jounouchi's shaft, moving with long, lithe, deliberate movements and delighting in the feel of the blond inside of him. After a moment, he began to move quicker and with more abandon, bracing himself against one arm of the sofa as he would raise himself nearly all the way off his lover's cock, and then drive back down, forcing Jou to penetrate him hard and deep.

Jounouchi rested his hands on the brunet's hips, arching up to meet his movements and pulling him down harder against him. He could feel his release rapidly building in his stomach, and he snaked one arm around Seto's waist, grasping his neglected length and pumping him in counterpoint to their rhythm. As he neared his orgasm, Jou's movements became erratic and jerky, and with a sultry cry of his lover's name, he arched his hips violently upwards, pulsing his seed deep inside the brunet.

As soon as Jou came, Seto's vision went momentarily white, and with a feral roar worthy of any dragon, he too, hit his peak, his come running in creamy rivulets down the blond's fist. After a moment, he came down from his heights, his breathing harsh, his eyes slightly glazed and unfocused, and a lazy grin on his face. Leaning back, he brushed Jounouchi's lips in a grateful kiss, and then carefully eased himself off of the other's spent cock. Gingerly, he retrieved a bottle of water from the mini-bar and a linen napkin, and quickly cleaned himself off. He took a sip from the bottle, and then tossed it and a clean napkin to Jou so he could do the same. "Thank you," the brunet murmured, giving the other a cocky grin as he adjusted his clothes and then retied his tie in the mirror. "I feel much more relaxed now."

Jounouchi looked up from his ministrations, an incredulous expression on his face. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he groused, the amusement in his eyes belying the irritation in his voice. "You started that argument on purpose, knowing that it would end up like this, didn't you?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Well…no. But you could have just asked, you know."

"I know." Seto's grin widened. "But it was much more fun like this, don't you think?" 

At that, the blond couldn't help but laugh. "You're terrible. Fucking hopeless."

"And you didn't have a clue, did you?" Seto asked as he kissed his lover.

Again, Jounouchi's reply was to laugh.

Seto simply smirked and opened the door to his dressing room, surprising the timid-looking producer who had just raised his hand to knock. "And now, Katsuya, you know why I am the Domino Business Association's `Man of the Year'."


End file.
